


Mornings with Ana

by frommybookbook



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frommybookbook/pseuds/frommybookbook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's chillier in their sitting room than Edwin would prefer. Despite the sun streaming through the gauzy curtains behind him, he's got gooseflesh and is trying his best not to shiver.</p><p>“Chin up, please dear,” comes his wife's voice. “And for heaven's sake, stay still.”</p><p>He's never been able to say no to her, not since the day he saw her in the tiny town square in Hungary.</p><p>Which is how he finds himself in the nude, posing for Ana's latest round of live painting homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings with Ana

It's chillier in their sitting room than Edwin would prefer. Despite the sun streaming through the gauzy curtains behind him, he's got gooseflesh and is trying his best not to shiver.

“Chin up, please dear,” comes his wife's voice. “And for heaven's sake, stay still.”

He's never been able to say no to her, not since the day he saw her in the tiny town square in Hungary. 

Which is how he finds himself in the nude, posing for Ana's latest round of live painting homework. 

“Sorry, darling,” Edwin says out of the side of his mouth, returning his eyes to the corner where the wall meets the ceiling. He really does need to do something about those blasted cobwebs. He spends so much time taking care of Mr. Stark’s affairs he sometimes neglects their own quarters.

“I'm having such a hard time with your eyes, darling. Are they more cerulean? Or viridian?”

Edwin isn't entirely sure how to answer but he is afraid to move his head and so just gives a noncommittal, “Mmm.”

“I will say, you are much better than the models they give us in class,” Ana says after a few moments of mixing away at her palette. “Those people have no sense of ...  _ gravitas.” _

This oddly comforts Edwin. It's not often that he and his wife have time to themselves, time to simply be Edwin and Ana. Most of his time is spent being Mr. Stark's butler or Miss Carter's right-hand man. He often feels there's little left over to be the husband Ana deserves.

As uncomfortable as he might be in this moment, it's worth it to see her so in her element.

That is, until there's a knock at the door.

“Hey, Jarvis, have you seen my blue - ”

In walks Chief Sousa, oblivious he's interrupting until it's too late.

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph,” the chief swears, covering his eyes. “I'm so - I was looking - my necktie - Howard suggested - sorry, I'm sorry.”

Edwin scrambles to cover himself. Suddenly, the ridiculous throw blanket Ana insisted on draping across the back of the sofa, claiming it brought texture to the scene, doesn’t seem like such a bad idea.

“The navy one you detest so much?” Ana asks without looking up from her work, as though painting her naked husband at 10 in the morning is something that happens every day. “I believe Edwin put it in with Miss Carter's things after returning from the cleaner’s yesterday.”

Finally, Edwin recovers the use of his voice, though he still can't look the chief in the eye. “Yes, Chief Sousa. You'll find the tie in question in Miss Carter's armoire,” he just barely manages to choke out.

Chief Sousa, to his credit, looks every bit as uncomfortable as Edwin feels.

“Er, great,” he stammers. “Thanks a lot, Jarvis, Ana, I'm sorry to disturb you both.”

And just like that, he's gone, moving surprisingly quickly for a man with his mobility.

Edwin can't believe his luck. He agreed to this ridiculous endeavour to make Ana happy, and even then only under the premise it would remain between them. He even made her promise not to hang the finished painting anywhere others might see it.

To top it all off, Ana is laughing. She's honest-to-God, perilously-clutching-her-pallet, laughing.

“I'm sorry, darling, but you should have seen your face,” she manages to get out between chuckles.

“Now, as you were,” Ana orders. “And stop blushing, I'm nearly out of crimson.”

Edwin does his best to return to the pose he was in before he dove for cover, chin up and eyes to the ceiling. The blush, however is harder to will away. 

\--

The butler worries about facing Miss Carter’s suitor over tea and pastries as he prepares breakfast the next morning. Chief Sousa is just arriving at the table as Edwin begins serving the others sausage and toast.

“Ah, you found your necktie, Daniel,” Miss Carter says as she helps herself to three links. 

“See? I told you Jarvis would know where…” his employer begins to mumble around a mouthful of eggs.

“Oh, no. I found it myself,” the chief quickly interjects. “It was in your wardrobe, Peg, just like you said it would be.”

“I don’t know why you were so eager to find that thing,” Mr. Stark continues. “It’s absolutely hideous.”

“Well,” Daniel begins, looking at Miss Carter across the table. “We all do strange things for the women we love.”

Edwin dares to catch Chief Sousa’s eye as he studiously avoids the smirk from his wife. The other man gives a nearly imperceptible nod.

_ I won’t tell if you won’t. _

“May I interest you in a cruller, Chief Sousa?” 

“Thanks, Jarvis, don’t mind if I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> The credit, as always, goes to [@em2mb](http://em2mb.tumblr.com/) for being the best beta ever. I would never hit publish without her.
> 
> You can always find me on [Tumblr](http://frommybookbook.tumblr.com/), drop me a line, I'd love to chat!


End file.
